User blog:MrScience12/Saturday Morning Neighbors
The Five Weeks of NoVember presents Saturday Morning Neighbors! Transcript *''starts in SpongeBob's bedroom; his alarm goes off after a few seconds, and SpongeBob awakens'' *'SpongeBob:' Another morning. But not just any morning. It's a Saturday, which means that it's another weekend with Vember. to a sitting position Oh, Vember. Vember? Where could he have gone? *'Gary:' Meow. to SpongeBob with note *'SpongeBob:' What's this little note? up note "Dear SpongeBob, I have decided to go out for the day. Signed, Vember". Well, that gives us the day to ourselves, huh, Gary? Gary has slugged away Gary? Gary? *''cuts to Vember, who is crawling toward Squidward's house; the camera cuts to Squidward's bedroom; Squidward has his clarinet in hand'' *'Squidward:' Let us now serenade all of the sea with the sound of smoothe jazz. Or, at least my two dim-witted neighbors. playing jazz-styled music *'Vember:' at Squidward through window Mu-sac! window *'Squidward:' playing Huh?! around and sees Vember Who is this? What are you doing in here? *'Vember:' Mu-sac! Mu-sac! *'Squidward:' Music? You want to hear my music? Well, if you insist. It's nice to see the enjoyment of culture so young. playing music *'Vember:' claps Mu-sac! Mu-sac! *'Squidward:' playing; bows Thank you. Thank you. You know. I guess this won't be so bad having you around for a few hours. Say, who sent you here, anyways? *'Vember:' SpongeBob. *'Squidward:' Vember out of house Sorry, but we're closed. Bye. *'Vember:' Where to now? around; sees Mr. Krabs's anchor An-curr. *''cuts to Mr. Krabs's living room; Mr. Krabs is watching television'' *'Mr. Krabs:' This is the life. Kicking back on Saturdays. *'Pearl:' Are you kidding me, dad? Aren't you supposed to be at the store by now? *'Mr. Krabs:' I have some time, me Pearl. How long has it been? A minute? Two? *'Pearl:' It's been three hours, dad. *'Mr. Krabs:' Why don't you go look at some TV like all of the other twelve year olds? *'Pearl:' But I'm...never mind. I'll do what I always do in this situation: look out the window. out window Hello. What's this? up Vember Dad, it's a baby. *'Mr. Krabs:' Bring him in. See if he'll complain about a three-hour delay. *'Vember:' Tell-a-vision. onto couch; sloushes like Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' Look at that. He's already becoming like ol' Krabs here. *'Television:' Are you a baby? *'Vember:' Yes. *'Television:' Are you sitting next to a red crab? *'Vember:' Yes. *'Television:' Then turn to him and ask him for a crisp, green and shiny dollar bill. *'Mr. Krabs:' That's not happening. off television; throws Vember out of window *'Vember:' Where now? around; sees Sandy's treedome Tree! toward treedome *''cuts to Sandy's treedome, where Sandy is writing something down on a clipboard'' *'Sandy:' Weird. These calculations seem all wrong. The acorn stash should be over in that corner. Not in that corner. They were right just a second ago. clipboard, revealing Vember Ah! Where did this baby come from? *'Vember:' Numbers. clipboard *'Sandy:' Ooh. Isn't that the cutest thing. It's nice to see an interest in numbers so early. *'Vember:' Calculations wrong. Need better brain. *'Sandy:' gasps Why I never. Vember out of house *'Vember:' pineapple Spung-Bob. *''cuts to SpongeBob, drinking coffee and watching television; a knock is heard at the door'' *'SpongeBob:' door Hello? gasps Vember, it's you! up Vember Where have you been all day? *'Squidward:' offscreen I'll tell you where he's been. toward SpongeBob with Mr. Krabs, Pearl, and Sandy He's been going to our houses and bothering us on our Saturday morning. *'Rest of Gang:' Yeah! *'Squidward:' Next time, try supervising your little trouble-maker! *''Mr. Krabs, Pearl, and Sandy walk away'' *'SpongeBob:' Well, it just goes to show that Saturday morning isn't as easy as Sunday morning, huh, Vember? appears to be gone Vember? Vember? Well, looks like it's just me and you, Gary. Ready for that bonding time? Gary? Gary? *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:The Five Weeks of Vember